Riptide
by Empress Sonia
Summary: All is well in Hyrule & Termina, but our hero has a curse of his own. Now, Link has to live in the body of Mikau forever. What troubles will he encounter now that he's saved Termina? Has Mikau something to do with the clouds of danger brewing from the far south? Link x Lulu Rated M for language and sexual content. R&R (First chapter is rewritten and hiatus has been lifted)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since the last time I worked on this fanfic, it was really long ago; several years...I think. I apologize for it's terrible quality and now I present to you, a new and improved 'Riptide'.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

"Lulu," I began. Swallowing hard, I tried to gaze at the beautiful woman sitting beside me, however, I could not keep eye contact. My nervousness was becoming an impairment. Since I'd rescued her eggs from the Gerudo Pirates, I had tried time and time again to tell her the truth about who I really was, that I wasn't the real Mikau. Continuing, I said, my voice slightly nervous, "I'm not who you think I am." I cast my gaze out toward the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. I was expectant of her to go off on a tantrum. The island-like sea turtle was nowhere to be found in case I needed to escape from a furious band of Zoras. _Just my luck_, I sighed inwardly.

"I know."

I rose to my feet and stood there, astonished at the young Zora's curt reply. She seemed to know of my secret. Now, I could barely look at the Zora princess. Her ocean blue eyes met mine, twinkling like sapphires. Lulu didn't seem to look upset nor even disappointed. "Despite the fact you wear his skin, I know you aren't the real Mikau. Two weeks ago, I discovered his grave on the western shore. M-Mikau is dead." Her voice quivered. Steadying her voice, she continued, if rather quickly, "You may have his same pallid face and his unique tattoos, b-but I know better. The Mikau I knew was an upbeat and lively guy. You...you're taciturn, almost mute. It...it scares me even." She paused to catch her breath. Her face hid a frown.

"When I had first stumbled upon his grave, I refused to accept his death. He lived such an ephemeral existence, one that ended too soon." The lead singer of the Indigo-go's choked on her words. She regained her postured and said, "Not too much later by a day, I saw you taking a mask off, reverting back to your human self. I was furious when I found out you were a fake. I wanted to tell everyone you were an imposter. But against my better judgment, I stayed silent. I locked myself in my room all day last week. I'd been grieving and fuming at the same time." She gave a small giggle and said, "I was kind of freaked out at the time. But I have finally accepted Mikau's death." She fell silent for a few moments. The water swirled around her feet as I returned to a sitting position. Then she said, "I am not angry anymore. I should be thanking you for saving my children. But without a father to grow up with, they will be too naïve. My brood needs a father figure to grow up normally. I'd like you to take this task for me. Just until my children know better. A few years at best." She let a hopeful smile take refuge on her face.

The spiral shaped fish bone I'd been fidgeting with clattered to the ground beside me before tumbling into the sea. My abyss black eyes met hers once again. Placing my hands on where the edges of the mask should be, I said, "I guess I should do this as my real self." I tugged. The skin moved, but there was no mask to give way. Just the smooth amphibious skin. Again, I tugged. I winced in pain as I pulled harder. "Oh shit," I muttered as I gave up. Lulu glanced at me in confusion. Putting my arms to my side, I elaborated, "Unfortunately, I do believe I'm not wearing a mask anymore. I...I think I'm stuck in this body. Like...a curse."

Nodding, Lulu replied, "I will send for a shaman at once. He or she may have the ability to determine whether you can become human again or not. For now, let go of whatever aggression you may have. I personally like to take a swim when I am distressed. I will send Japas or Evan when the Zora shaman arrives. Until then, I will see you later." She dismissed herself and left me to my own devices.

Xxx

The possibility of staying a Zora for the rest of my life burdened my shoulders. I sat on the rim of a tidal pool teaming with marine life. Gritty and irritating sand clung to my scales. Raising my hand-like flipper out of the pool, I hefted the fish-bone guitar into my hands. Strumming softly, I strung a few chords into an esoteric melody. As my fingers left the sinewy strings, the ocean breeze rolled inland.

Despite I had never played many instruments as a human, I seemed to know exactly what to do with the fish-bone guitar. It was as if I absorbed Mikau's soul and he was guiding me from beyond the veil, teaching me music. Ever since I'd first worn his mask, his memories of learning and practicing music were imprinted in my mind.

Closing my double lidded eyes, I listened. Sounds from all fronts seemed to compete for my attention. The flapping of wings and the bickering of gulls stormed my head. Though Lulu had sent me out here to blow off some steam, I felt relaxed. I wasn't tense nor did I feel upset. There was no doubt I feared what the future held in store for me, but I couldn't help but enjoy the warm, salty breeze and the gentle crashing of the cresting waves. The intangible rays of sunlight warmed my coldblooded body. Still, the Triforce of Courage faintly glowed on the back of my left hand.

I ought to have been freaking out or have become enraged, but I hadn't. I had no urge to panic. I was as calm as the sea I gazed upon. However, fathering a cluster of Zora juveniles that weren't technically mine seemed rather absurd. Should the outcome result in is form permanently, I'd have to get used to the different anatomy and familiarize myself with their foreign culture and customs. But the idea of consuming raw fish repulsed me. Not to mention I'd have to learn to sleep in water like a fish like the beings that dwelt within Zora's Domain. Stuck in a body that cannot be without water for mere hours. That thought brought back the thought that I'd never see Saria, Navi nor any of my other friends again. Each of their faces flashed before my very eyes. The thought very nearly brought tears to my eyes.

A heavy snort and a low whiny pulled me from the disillusioned state I'd wandered into. Opening my eyes, I saw a carefully groomed mare trot towards me. Epona's caramel fur had been neatly brushed; Cremia and Romani were taking care of Epona well. Placing my hand on her side, I noticed how different her fur felt against my webbed hand. It seemed...rougher to the touch. Epona neighed softly and nuzzled my cheek.

"I missed you too Epona," I said looking into her eyes wrought of molten chocolate. I could see intelligence brimming in the almond shaped pools of chocolate. I sighed and whispered, "I don't think I'll be able to ride you anymore." I gave a strained huff and patted her leg. "I might be stuck like this forever. But I can still visit you every now and then. If I can even leave the Great Bay." I stood up and started walking down the beach, the last moments of my old life. As Epona and I walked, I stumbled across a flat piece of driftwood. It looked as if it once belonged to the hull of a red ship.

Taking a sharp seashell, I etched onto the plank of driftwood. Placing the message in one of Epona's saddlebags, I directed her, "Please take this to Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She will know what to do. I know you know the way back home. Good bye, partner..." The plank contained the message still fresh in my mind:

__To whom it may concern,__

__You may know me as the Hero of Time or the Savior__

__of Termina. The man clad in green. Whilst the darkness__

__is sealed away, I shall not return. Do not grieve for me. __

__Ere am I indisposed, I am far from Death's Door__

__Forget and move on. It is the last memory of __

__the Hero__

I watched Epona trot away. As she neared the gate, she powerfully leaped with all grace a horse could. In the distance, I could see her cantering toward the land of Hyrule. "I'll miss her," I murmured. A single tear fell from my eyes, only to be evaporated in the harsh sunlight.

"Yo Mikau," said a dreamy pensive voice that sounded like he wasn't all there. He clapped me on the back gently.

"Japas," I acknowledged.

Rolling to my feet, I looked at the talented bassist. Smiling, the tall (but not taller than myself) Zora said, "Heya man. Lulu is looking for ya. Don't keep that pretty girl waitin. She be an impatient gal. She's a pretteh lil thing. Never make a lady wait." I nodded and followed Japas back to the hall being silent the entire time.

Xxx

"Good, you've returned," stated Lulu as she noticed me walking up the coral steps. Entering her room, a wrinkly elderly Zora looked at me. Milky, opaque eyes met mine. I then realized that she'd lost her eyesight. She barely seemed able to walk without the help from another.

Before I was able to move, her hand shot out and grabbed me. Pulling my body toward the bed, she placed her hand upon my forehead. She answered my unspoken question, "I am searching for residual magical energies. It would be possible to unravel the spell or hex if there are any sparks left." I simply nodded and waited. Her slick hands probed my face. Soon, a deliberate sigh reached my ears. "I'm afraid that this spell cannot be undone. Young hero, you are cursed to be in this form for eternity." She bit her lip and said cryptically, "Souls two, fused. One born of land, the other born from the sea. Paths intertwined become one. Damage has been wrought, nary a cure can be done." She then passed out quite promptly.

Lulu looked at me sympathetically before calling the royal guards to escort the shaman to a separate room to recuperate.

"Dammit," I muttered, defeated.

Placing her hand on my shoulder, Lulu said, "I'm sorry Link. I hoped you'd been able to return to your original form. But to make sure no one else suspects you, I have to call you Mikau. On the bright side, you can still breath underwater." Pointing to an amorphous mass in a pool of water, she said, "Those are our children. To keep them safe, you'll have to sleep with me." My gaze shifted from the tadpole-like Zoras that swam and chased each other in the pool to the female, raising a questionable look. Lulu blushed deeply, realizing her mistake in word choice. The rosy hue contrasted with her bluish skin. "I-I meant to say sleep in the same bed with me."

Since I'd been trapped in this form, I laughed for the first time. I wasn't used to the gurgle that accompanied my soft laughter. Lulu began to laugh with me, embracing me. We fell to the gelatinous bed, still hugging. I was surprised how the bed rippled, absorbing the shock as I landed on my back with Lulu atop of me. Whatever the gel was made from, the ever so slight movement seemed to replicate the current of the ocean. Soon, we turned in as daybreak turned to morning. My last thought before falling asleep was the awe that Zoras still sleep in human-like beds.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'll answer some questions posed by some reviewers. Probably do this every time I post a new chapter.**

**To CrimsonMoon24, you see, this is a fanfiction. You know, where the author has total control of everything that happens. But I suppose it is a plot-hole I can fix here. Let's say that Link didn't have to relinquish the three masks that possessed souls of three deceased people. Because well, they're souls. But he did have to give up the others. Bye by fierce deity and good bye Keaton mask. But yes, the fic does take place AFTER defeating Majora's mask. Also for the sake of stuff, I'm putting a normal moon in the sky.**

**Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying my fanfiction here and I hope to receive more feedback! **

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

"Uwaaah!" I yawned as I sat up. I expected the whole thing to be a mere dream. However, I looked about and saw I was in Zora Hall in a private room. _'It wasn't a dream,' _I thought to myself as I checked myself over. Again, I was in Mikau's skin and there was no mask to remove. Beside me, the nude form of Lulu lay, her arms curled around my torso, but fell onto the bed as I sat up. She looked so...peaceful as she slept. I blushed slightly, having never really seen a woman naked before.

I turned to leave, perhaps to reflect on the last few days, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked behind to see Lulu clutching my arm to her chest. I must have accidentally awoken her with my movement. Still bleary eyed, she asked, "Where are you going, Mikau..er Link?"

"I dunno," I said shrugging. She had called me Mikau again. I didn't blame her; I looked identical to the Zoran guitarist. Perhaps...I would eventually become Mikau, though I would need to reestablish relationships with the other Zoras as a completely different Mikau. "I thought I might go for a swim or something." I bit my lip and looked away from her to the water filled pool where the juvenile Zora swam. They had grown larger overnight. Seventeen days old, and Lulu's young were already the size of a small fish or a large shrimp since I'd brought the eggs from the research Laboratory here. "What's wrong?" I finally asked.

Lulu released my arm and said, "I...I'm worried Link. Mikau's grave is on the beach and others might see it and prove you're not really him." I had a tough time looking into her solemn eyes as she added, "I'm also worried about you."

"Me? What for?"

Nodding, the female Zora said, "It's no secret that you're having trouble adjusting to Zoran culture and customs. And I can tell all sorts of things have been pervading your thoughts. Please, don't keep me in the dark. No one else besides the Shaman, you and myself know of your...predicament. Not Japas, not Evan and not even the manager." Lulu smiled and leaned against me."It would be better if you opened up to me. Nay, it would be conducive your health if you shared your troubles and past life with me."

For a moment, I thought about it. She did have a point. If I was going to go through the pain, perhaps she could ease some of it. "Very well Lulu. We'll talk about it later. And certainly not here, not in the Zora Hall. It would be too easy for someone to eavesdrop. I don't want to take that risk."

"When?"

"Perhaps...sometime today," I said vaguely. I hadn't mapped out exactly when or where I'd discuss my old life but I couldn't simply flake on her. I was technically the father of Lulu's children. And that was a responsibility I was doomed to. "If you want to, we could go for a swim together, to somewhere safe. I mean...if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," Lulu replied softly. "After breakfast maybe?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Once we'd eaten (breakfast had consisted of cold-smoked fish and pickled kelp), there had been a practice jam session for the band. Then Lulu and I left around midnight for our swim.<p>

As we made it to shore, I waited for Lulu to catch her breath. "Do you want to talk first, or move **his** grave?" I didn't want to say his name, because his death made me feel guilty despite his demise was his own fault.

"We should move Mikau's grave first," answered the blue scaled woman as she brushed the sand that coupled on her legs. "Have a location in mind?"

"I do." I said curtly. "Pinnacle Rock. It's a dangerous place, but it's somewhere that his resting place will not be disturbed. He deserves it. Unless you're not okay with it."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine Link."

It was quite a trial to relocate Mikau's grave marker from the beaches of Great Bay to Pinnacle Rock. The memorial shaped like a massive fish was not light and the murky waters of the Deep Python infested waters was dangerous to traverse. Thankfully, the snakes were either gone or asleep when Lulu and I planted the grave at the sea bed of Pinnacle Rock. After praying to the three goddess' for Mikau's safe passage to the afterlife, we headed to the Great Bay Temple where I knew we would not be disturbed.

Now far away from prying eyes and dastardly listeners, I could finally tell Lulu of my old life. My life as a human. I took a seat on the stone platform that was deep into the temple, said to be the most sacred place.

"Why are Zoras almost always naked?" I inquired. I expected her to be serious while we talked; this was a foreign concept to me.

My question was met with a giggle from the female Zora, "Oh silly, it's quite simple. We don't wear clothes because they get wet too easily. After all, we live in the ocean! The only time we actually wear clothes is when we go to concerts in Clock Town. Humans are seemingly upset by our naturalness in our own skin. In fact, we had a hard time getting Mikau into clothing besides his belt. I like clothes sometimes because they feel nice against my skin. Hehe, I'm surprised you aren't freaking out how I'm naked." She was now genuinely laughing, the most happy I'd seen her.

"I guess it makes sense," I began slowly as I stretched. A slight reddish hue crept onto my cheeks as I coughed, embarrassed. "However, I'm not quite that comfortable being uh nude in front of other people. And that difference will surely alarm the other Zoras. Right?"

Her smile disappeared as she said, "You are right Link. Mikau was a very free spirited man. It's why he became a musician in the first place. He didn't like being told what to do and he hated being oppressed. He was kind of like you, except much louder."

"I...what kind of relationship did you have with Mikau?"

A rosy hue invaded her cheeks as she answered shyly, "W-well...he was the father of my children. We...we were very much in love. He loved me so much, he would do anything to save my eggs. But...he failed in his quest where you succeeded." She gazed up and said, "You'll need to be a good actor to fill in as my mate. S-so you know, the others won't get suspicious. They already knew how close Mikau and I were."

"Sure...I can do that," I answered bravely. Mentally, I was sweating bullets at having to actually be affectionate in public with her. It was my duty, and I was stuck in this body. "Just to keep them guessing the truth," I added.

Smiling softly, Lulu said, "We'll see about that, hero. I might fall for you." I blushed and looked away before the heat left my cheeks. She said, "Your turn. Time to tell me about who you were. It's only fair~"

"I guess I should," I replied. I cracked my neck, deciding on where to start. '_From the beginning I guess,' _I thought. Makes sense. "Well, I was born in a place in Hyrule called the Kokiri Forest that was home to young people who never grow up. Eternally a child. I was different from them. Later after meeting the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, I learned I was a Hylian. I learned...of my fate. Apparently, I am one of the three chosen by the three Goddess, Farore, Din and Nayru. The others were Princess Zelda and Gannondorf, an evil man called the King of Thieves." And from there, I described my adventures in Hyrule. "...and as incredulous as it sounds, I was sent back in time to relive my missed childhood. It wasn't long after that I stumbled upon Termina whiles chasing the Skull Kid. And...well you mostly know the rest," I said, concluding my narrative of my adventures.

Lulu simply sat there, stunned. When she was able to speak, she asked, "S...so you really are the fable Hero of Time?"

I merely nodded.

Shaking her head, the Zora woman said, "It's so hard to believe, but it's not such a far-fetched tale. I've already seen the strange things that happened none too long ago. The water had been warm and murky. Then within three days, it became clear and cold again. The moon left the sky. The one with a face was fake. And the real one...hidden by magic. To think...it all had been by you..." She smiled, "You're so brave. And a hero."

I looked away, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. When I looked at the lead singer, I said shyly, "W-well, I was only able to do it because of the Triforce of Courage. If I didn't have it, I couldn't have done much of anything I've done." Then I gazed up at the sky towards the real moon, the silver eye bright. It cast a beam of moonlight down upon us. If this wasn't a romantic setting, then I didn't know anything about love and all that jazz.

"No...I think you're very brave, even on your own," said Lulu as she leaned in close. "Such accomplishments..." I stiffened as I felt her arms wrap around my torso for an embrace. She was hugging me! "Warm..." I heard her mutter, causing me blush. "Back in that other world...it sounds like you had several women pining after you."

She giggled as I rubbed the back of my head modestly, "W-well...Saria practically raised me. B-but I guess some of the girls I met liked me. Not too sure about Princess Zelda; she devoted all her time to her kingdom. But there's no mistake Malon from Lon Lon Ranch liked me. But Princess Ruto, was terribly obvious. That Zora asked me to be her husband after I rescued her from the belly of their deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu. It was later when she became a Sage, that she told me the Zora Sapphire was a symbol of a marriage proposal." I chuckled, "At the time when I needed the three gems, I didn't know I'd have a Zora princess fall in love with me."

"Well, it looks like you've had experience with Zora romance before today," Lulu giggled as she lay her head in the niche between my head and shoulder. If she was doing what I thought she was...

"A-are you flirting with me?" I asked.

She buried her face in my shoulder before looking up with a tearful gaze, "I...I'm sorry Link. It's just..." Lulu struggled to find the right words. "...it's just that you look so similar to Mikau. It's a comforting sight. And I can never thank you enough for saving Termina and my children. I keep fooling myself..."

"Why?"

"B-because...I keep thinking you're the right one. You might not be Mikau...b-but you're just as amazing," started Lulu, trying to wipe her tears away. Her eyes were becoming puffy as she tried to stop crying. It always made my stomach knot when I saw a woman cry. The only thing I could do, was lay a hand on her back. The beautiful Zora said, "You're strong, kind and very brave...I...I just thought you...you might like to have someone for yourself..." She whispered, "...someone like me."

Saying that I was stunned would be an injustice to the meaning of the word. I was more than stunned; stupefied even. This woman, the lead singer of the Zora band (the Indigo-go's) had opened her heart to me, her feelings elaborated.

I regained my posture and asked, "Wha...Am I that important to you?" At her nod, I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of what this all meant.

"You're **my** hero Link," she reiterated softly, not having loosened her arms around me. "I'm sorry you are stuck in the skin of a Zora, but I wanted to make it less stressful. I'm probably just being selfish, but I wanted to give you m-my love..." She looked up and asked, "Will you take my affections? Let me be your mate?"

Petrified at how fast things were moving between us, I attempted to find reason and logic why this was happening. But to no avail, no answer came. Lulu's true lover was long since dead, and now she moves in on me? She said it was because I look similar to Mikau. But she also said I was her hero

for saving her children and the Great Bay Temple from Gyorg.

I was baffled.

Lulu was gazing up at me with hopeful eyes. Eyes that understood all the pain and suffering I'd underwent in the years I'd lived. Was she the only one whom may ever know who I really am?

I could not disappoint her. She had lost the love of her life and she'd turned to the savior of her children. Besides, it might be nice to actually love for once. Previously, my occupation as the Chosen Hero prevented me from settling down with someone.

Releasing a sigh, I caved. "I...yeah, I will accept you as my wife. I could stand to be happy for once," I chuckled. "Not that I ever-"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much Link!" gushed Lulu as she pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised at how strong she could be. "You shall not be disappointed my dear!

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>


End file.
